


Sunday Morning

by suhnatched



Series: studies in love [7]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Mark Lee & Lee Taeyong Are Siblings, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhnatched/pseuds/suhnatched
Summary: Johnny cried too. He still pretends that he didn’t.





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ddoie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddoie/gifts).



> this is pure FLUFF so make sure to brush your teeth when you're done reading it bc it's so sweet
> 
> to thank all the ao3 writers here that have spent a lot of time writing fics for us to enjoy, i'm gifting each fic to a random writer who has written the same main ship as each one shot will be.
> 
> ddoie, eve, my favourite kitty cat, you're always so supportive of my ideas and my ramblings to you in our twt dms. i figured it was time that one of my beloved 'studies in love' fics goes to you since i keep telling you about my upcoming installments. enjoy <3333

It was times like this when Johnny felt like he was falling in love all over again, just as exciting and beautiful as it was the first time.

Taeyong wasn’t doing anything of major importance that morning, humming softly to himself as he stood at the stove to make the two of them breakfast. He wasn’t _that_ much shorter than Johnny was (as he liked to claim), but his shoulders were much narrower and his waist much thinner, so he was completely drowning in the t-shirt he had stolen out of Johnny’s side of the dresser just a half hour ago. Johnny watched his movements with a look of adoration in his dark eyes as the younger moved around the kitchen easily, his fingers tapping against the countertop as his gaze was caught by the gleam of the new, silver ring on Taeyong’s finger.

Seeing the ring made Johnny think back to the day they met, on Taeyong’s first day of university in a land very far away from his hometown. Johnny had accidentally bumped into him after the younger was coming out of the counselor’s office, and he had been stopped as Taeyong started ranting to him in broken English about what he would do it Johnny looked at him funny or started bullying him just because he was transgender. Eventually, his rant had faded into the summer air as he realised that Johnny was genuinely listening to what he was saying, and his cheeks blushed the prettiest pink Johnny had ever seen in his life when he asked the elder, in perfect Korean after reading his nametag, if he wanted to go out with him.

(And later that week, he had been lucky enough to see just how far that blush travelled down Taeyong’s toned body.)

Now, six years later, they had both graduated long ago and were living together in a modest apartment in Chicago, Taeyong working as a librarian right in the heart of downtown and Johnny working as an instructor in a kickboxing gym. They were the proud co-parents of a lanky, black Maine Coon named Galaxy (the name had been Taeyong’s idea, even though he still struggled to pronounce it, and the cat hated Johnny’s guts, but Johnny would do anything to get Galaxy’s love), and they had been discussing moving into a bigger apartment or maybe even a townhome so they could become the parents of a newborn _human_ baby one day (and Johnny pretends that he hadn’t cried when Taeyong told him that _of course_ he’d be honoured to have a baby with him, whether it was through adoption, surrogacy, or even Taeyong getting pregnant himself).

“Are you even listening to a single thing I’m saying?” Taeyong said, his soft voice bringing Johnny back out of his thoughts, and the elder smiled sheepishly as he slid his gaze up from the counter to look into his love’s eyes. “I swear John, your mind hasn’t been here all morning.”

“I’m sorry, Yongie.” Johnny said, scooting his chair back from the counter just as Taeyong walked over to climb into his lap. The younger man slid both arms around Johnny’s neck, leaning forward to rub their noses together before Johnny tilted his head up to bring their lips together in a soft kiss. “You’re distracting me with your beauty.”

“Fuck off.” Taeyong said without any heat behind his words, his cheeks flushed red as he kissed Johnny once more, a hand sliding up into his hair.

“You’re forgetting that I did.” Johnny said, grinning cheekily up at Taeyong in his lap and sliding his own hands down to his ass to squeeze those pale, plump cheeks. “Twice, I might add, because you get off on being overstimulated like the kinky bottom you are.”

“Shut the hell up.” Taeyong said as his cheeks burned even brighter, leaning forward to hide his face in Johnny’s neck. The elder man laughed happily and moved to slide his arms around Taeyong’s tiny waist, kissing his ruffled hair gently.

And really, there was no reason for Johnny to be smiling so widely on a casual Sunday morning, with his short hair still sticking up and his eyes _so_ puffy from a good night’s sleep, and his love wearing an old Halestorm t-shirt that he had bought for Johnny in the first place when they first started dating all those years ago.

But last night, he had finally worked up the courage to grab the ring box from his underwear drawer (where it had been since the second day Taeyong had been officially living with him, having moved in two years ago), and he had slid it into his pocket before his love had gotten home. It was hours later, when the two of them were getting ready to meet up with Taeyong’s younger brother, Mark, for dinner, when Taeyong had walked out of the bathroom bundled up in Johnny’s massive fluffy bathrobe with his hair gently curling on his forehead — that was when Johnny knew that it was _time._

If the surprised look hadn’t been enough for Johnny when he had gone down on one knee, one sock still dangling from his hand and his shirt completely unbuttoned, it had been more than worth it to see the tears of happiness welling up in Taeyong’s expressive, brown eyes as his lips had curled up into a blinding smile with a whispered _“yes, of course I’ll marry you stupid, I can’t believe it took you so long to ask me”._ And Mark had said the same thing when the two of them showed up seventeen minutes late to their reservation, Taeyong unable to keep from showing his brother and Donghyuck the new ring on his finger (and if Mark’s deep eyes were shinier than they normally were, that was just a coincidence).

Johnny cried too. He still pretends that he didn’t.

“You disappeared again, baby.” Taeyong said, his voice having lowered to a whisper, and Johnny blinked his brown eyes a few times to come out of his thoughts. He moved his gaze up to see that his fiance was looking down at him with nothing but adoration in his beautiful eyes, and Johnny couldn’t help himself as he tugged Taeyong down to capture his lips in a gentle kiss.

The younger man made a soft noise of content against his lips as his fingers stroked through Johnny’s short hair, delicate fingers tugging on the sandy brown locks gently as their lips moved in synchronisation. Johnny slid his hands up the back of Taeyong’s (really his, but he loved how it looked on Taeyong so much that he was absolutely willing to give up all ownership of it) shirt to touch his pale skin, happy to keep the kiss innocent and sweet that morning to truly convey all of the love that his heart held for the man in his arms.

And then the smell hit him.

“Baby, my heart, you left the pancakes on the griddle.” Johnny mumbled against Taeyong’s lips, chuckling deeply as his fiance yelped and wrenched himself off of his lap to scamper over to the stove in an attempt to save their breakfast. The elder simply stared at him from his chair as Taeyong managed to save the remaining pancakes on the griddle, placing them onto a plate in a large pile for the two of them to dig into together.

“Some of them are a little burnt, I hope you don’t mind.” Taeyong said, turning off the stove and bringing the plate over to the counter, sliding back into Johnny’s lap and pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips. “They were still made with my love, so they’ll be good.”

 _“Pabo.”_ Johnny said, sliding a muscular arm around Taeyong’s waist so he wouldn’t fall as the elder grabbed a pancake with his free hand. Taeyong slapped his chest half-heartedly as the fond insult and grinned widely, leaning forward to take a bite from the pancake that Johnny was holding out for him.

Tomorrow, the two of them would both have to wake up at six in the morning to get ready for work, and they would click the snooze button about five times before waking up fifteen minutes before they had to leave the apartment. Johnny would try to convince Taeyong that showering together would save them time, and they would both get carried away until it was seven-thirty and Taeyong would be frantically drying his hair while Johnny would be searching for his shoes and remembering to feed Galaxy before they left.

Today, however, was Sunday morning, and Johnny was going to take his time with his new fiance — pressing loving kisses to his temple periodically as the younger man talked about anything and everything under the sun since Johnny was absolutely not listening to a single word that was coming from his lips. The elder interrupted his rambling and leaned forward to catch Taeyong’s lips in a gentle kiss, pouring every loving thought and gratefulness for him in his life into the kiss to prove to Taeyong once again that he really and truly was always focused on him, no matter what. And Taeyong melted easily into Johnny’s embrace, letting the fork rest back on the plate as he returned the kiss with the same feelings conveyed in his actions.

Today, Johnny was going to fall in love all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> now i need to wash my mouth, OOF this was too sweet ahhhhhh
> 
> drop a comment below if you liked it! i'm absolutely taking prompts in my cc (that's currently dead, let's liven it up) for more if you'd like to read something specific!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [masterlist of links](https://twitter.com/enceeteadealer/status/1149788025682980864)


End file.
